Unwanted Marriage
by Kinzzy89
Summary: Everything was normal, until my Father told me i was getting married. I can't stand the man i'm married to. And i think i'm in love with his brother. Trust me guys, this is DerekxChloe even it doesn't seem it at first. Enjoy!


Hey Guys! I'm back! With a little bit more writing experience now! I'm sorry ive been gone and im sorry that im no longer continuing my last story. But heres another and tell me what you guys think and if you would love to see another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, so jealous!

I want Real feed back guys! Enjoy!

* * *

"Miss. Chloe, your Father is requesting you in his study."

I looked up and placed my quill down, nodding to the maid in my door in silence.

I was so close to finishing my last paragraph that I didn't even want to get up and see him. Knowing Father however, got me to stand up and stretch out my back. If he wanted to talk, he'd come down here to pester me and I would never finish.

Ink was splattered all over my hands again, but I refrained from wiping them on my dress. Mostly, because Natalie was staring at me. That was one scolding I didn't want to have with her again. I rubbed my hands together, trying to take off at least some of the ink, too no prevail. Oh well. I walked out my bedroom door, Natalie closing the door behind us. She was a step behind me, as always. Father had instructed the maids and butlers to do so, but it still saddened me. Natalie was more than just my personal maid, she was the Mother I often turned to for advice, as were most of the woman working in my house. But she had taken care of me the most out of everyone when Father was gone on business trips. We walked together down the hall in a comfortable silence, and I looked at every painting that we passed by. It was scary, really, to see a personal portrait of me year after year. The first couple with my Mother and Father behind me, the rest with just my Father and I. My chest tightened for a few seconds.

"Good Afternoon, my Lady. Your Father has been expecting you." Daniel said with a small smile. I smiled back in return. He opened the door for me and Natalie squeezed my hand before she left down the hall. I stared at her in question, but didn't think too much of it.

"Thank you, Daniel." I said as I walked in to my Father's study.

"Father, you summoned for me?" I asked, going towards the fire place to warm up my hands.

"Yes, thank you, Daniel, you may leave us now." My Father said sitting behind his desk.

Daniel bowed to his waist, and left my Father and I to ourselves. I traveled my way to his couch and plopped myself down. "Always so formal, Father. It was just me and Daniel." I laughed, tucking my legs under me. He grunted, and continued to scribble down on his papers. I leaned my head on my hand that I rested on the arm of the couch, and blew hair out of my face. Maybe I should have came a little later, he was in his work zone right now.

"I have to be formal at all times Chloe, or I could catch myself slobbering from the mouth every time I see food like a certain someone in the room." He chuckled.

I made a face of mock horror, "It was one time!"

He waved it away with his hand, but didn't take his attention away from his papers. "Chloe, as you know, your birthday is coming up." He started.

"So? Did you get me my own study finally?! Oh Father, thank you! I can finally write in peace and not be bothered-"

"Chloe."

"by those stupid squirrels that live outside my window! How can such a cute animal be so annoying? They purposefully throw things at my window, Father. They-"

"Chloe."

"Eat their stupid acorns then throw the shells right at my window those little jerks. Oh! I could make it black, white and red! It would be so-"

"Chloe! You're getting married."

"Cute. . . Pardon me?" I hesitated. He looked at me with a blank stare and a grim frown.

"You're getting married on your birthday. It's been planned since before your sixteenth birthday, the day it was originally planned." He said, moving the finished documents to the side and starting a new stack.

"Father you must be joking." I nervously chuckled.

"I am not." He replied.

"I will not!" I yelled, shooting up from the couch. "You do not control me and I will not marry a stranger! It's my life I will decide what to do with it!"my cheeks fuming.

"You will not yell at me in my own home, being my daughter or not! SIT DOWN!" he screamed back at me, slamming his hand down onto his papers.

I refused and stared at him, face red.

"Do you really believe I would just decide this? Do you think I want to marry off my only child, my daughter? You listen now and listen good, kid. The Bae family helped us a great deal in the past. When your Mother died, there were so many bills. Thank had fired me because I refused to go in and Chloe I couldn't take care of you on my own. Thankfully, Natalie, Daniel and a few others offered to stay without pay to help us. I took out loan after loan and gambled most it away. But Mr. Bae, a long friend, helped me come out of my darkness and got me back on my feet. A job, paid bills, care and money for you. Money after money to no expense he gave to us. The Bae's are a noble family. Well respected. Marrying you to one of his son's would bring our family name honor and great respect. That family has done a lot for us and you will serve your duty as a Saunders woman. You will marry that boy!" he finished, smoothing out the hair he had messed up.

I stared down at the floor, face emotionless.

"Chloe, on April Fifth, your birthday, you will be married. You will smile. You will go through with this for your family."

"What is his name?"

I looked up to my Father, eyes glistening and cheeks puffed.

"His name is Derek. Derek Souza."

* * *

"Oh Chloe, you look absolutely adorable girl." Rae exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. Rae had been my friend for a few years now, and I decided she would be the best choice to be my maid of honor. Plus, it was a little easier to have her here with me through this. . . situation.

I stood next to Rae, Natalie and a few other maids finishing up my dress.

My dress was A-line, fitted at the bodice and flowing out to the ground with an unbroken line. The neckline was strapless sweetheart, top half as a heart. It had a bisque waistline, waist line featuring a low v shape. Its fabric was chiffon, delicate, sheer, and transparent, with a soft finish. Though, added a few extra layers due to its transparent like quality. It was a cream color, and a veil sat on my head.

My hair was in golden waves, and flowed down to my mid back. My lips were a delicate pink, natural eye make up with thin eye liner to keep my eyes from seeming to large. My bouquet was white roses, with one blue rose in the middle. Yes, not to be conceited, I was dazzling.

I was the image of a perfect, happy bride. But happy, I was not.

I looked at myself in the mirror, disgusted with the veil that hid my face. It was my Mothers veil, and before today, I was excited to wear this on my wedding day. To have my Mother with me, but now, I couldn't enjoy its beauty.

"You really are lucky. The beauty, the brains, the hunk you're about to marry." Rae swooned, fanning herself with her hand.

"Rae, I haven't even met him before. I'm getting married to a man who doesn't even know anything about me except my name. How could I be lucky?" I exclaimed, pulling the veil from my head and tossing it onto the love seat next to the window.

Rae frowned, her eyes filled with pity. I stood, looking out the window with my arms crossed. Children ran around, ducking behind adults and running under dessert tables. One chubby toddler ran into Father's legs, and I almost laughed. Almost. Guests were swarmed into their chatting groups, talking, smiling. I could only imagine what they were saying. I saw my Father turn towards the tiny cottage and begin his way towards us. It was time. I felt hands place the veil back on my head, gently. Rae caressed my hair.

"Honestly Chloe, it could be worse. Derek isn't a bad guy, and isn't bad looking either. He's very isolated, so its not like you'll be around the guy that much anyway. Everything will be okay." Rae said softly, giving me reassuring smile. I couldn't give one back to her.

"Chloe? Come on, everything's ready." My Father appeared from the door way, smiling at me. He offered me his arm and I stood there. Only till I noticed his eyes were sad did I take his arm.

When my Father and I entered the garden, music began to play. I had never been fond of getting married in a church. Not that I had anything against people who do, it just wasn't my cup of tea. And surprisingly, Derek had also said the same. It was spring, and every flower was in bloom. The air smelled sweet and the sunlight bounced off my skin. The 'awe's' were heard when my dress sparkled. When I blank, glitter fell from my eyelashes. With my bouquet in one hand, and the other around my fathers arm, I squeezed. A tall figure with his back to us stood at the altar, unmoving. I looked away, refusing to see him or his face.

The ground beneath me was lush grass, but hard enough to wear my heels wouldn't dig through. Pedals were scattered everywhere, and lanterns hung from the trees. I interlay chuckled at the ladies over sized hats that sat on their heads, and their husband's sad faces when gazing at their wives then at me. Again, I wasn't conceded, I just wasn't dense either. My wedding was a beautiful sight, but I couldn't really enjoy it when my Father stopped, kissed my head, and placed me next to the stranger standing there.

He didn't turn to look at me, and I didn't either. I was numb, and my hands shook when they connected with his. Rae stood next to me, holding my bouquet, silently nodding to me. I didn't look at his face, not when I said my vows. Not when we both said: "I do." Not when he lifted my veil from my face. Not when his lips connected with mine and the crowned cooed. I felt nothing.

* * *

"Father, please. Why couldn't I live at home and we could just throw him in the basement? I'm sure he'd like it in there." I sneered, sitting by the open door of the carriage.

"Chloe, stop it. That is no way for a new Wife to speak. Derek has his own home, it's only logical. Plus, you have more spare bedrooms for when you two start to have-" he coughed uncomfortably, "children." He shuffled from one foot to the other. "Now come out of the carriage."

"No."I huffed.

"Chloe."

"No."

"Should I go get Derek to get you out himself?" My Father threatened.

I grumbled, climbing out the carriage, my pettiskirt getting caught on the door handle. Daniel and a few other of Derek's butlers were carrying my bags into his mansion. It was grand, I could tell it was made from polished marble. Windows were all over the house, and trees were everywhere around it. A fountain was placed just outside on the front lawn, and I drank in its beauty as Father and I walked down the gravel pathway.

"Saunders!" a voiced yelled.

My Father and I looked to the right, a tall man walking towards us with two men on each side of him.

"Bae!" Father laughed, embracing the man in a quick man hug.

"It's good to see you my friend. And you as well, Mrs. Souza." He grinned.

"Um, please just call me Chloe."

"Of course, my dear. Unless your Father would be fine if I called you Daughter, now." He laughed a belly laugh, slapping Father on the back. "My name is Kit, you may call me that or Father if you so desire. Anything but Mr. Bae. Your old man is the only one who keeps with that formal crap. It's an honor to have you as my daughter in-law, Chloe." He gently squeezed my shoulder.

I smiled, and replied with, "It's nice to meet you."

"Now wait just a minute, there." Father said.

"Come, Saunders! Let's go into town and celebrate our children's marriage!" Kit hollered.

"I don't know, I'm sure Chloe wants me here."

"Nonsense! Chloe dear, do you mind? I'll have him back later, but now, we drink!" Kit yelled, laughing and dragging Father away.

I stood there, dumbfounded, reaching out towards my Father.

"Your Father will be alright, My Father and him are actually secretly best friends."

I turned towards the young man speaking to me, and blushed a bit.

"Hello, I'm Simon Bae. Derek's brother. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Chloe." His eyes gleamed.

My face stayed hot.

"Would you like me to show you around? I don't live here, but I do know every inch of this place." He offered.

I stood, unknowing of what to say. Was this allowed? He has a very trusting smile, and my stomach flipped. But as I was about to say yes, a flustered maid ran up to us.

"Sir! Master has requested you join them on their trip into town."

"Tell him I'm busy." He rolled his eyes.

"He said 'no you aren't.'"

"Tell him yes I am." He countered.

"Sir, he's demanding you join, or he'll set your studio on fire if you don't 'bring your scrawny ass to the carriage now.'" She blushed.

"Damn old man, he's knows exactly what I will say." Simon laughed. "Very well, I'm going. As for you Miss. Chloe, it was very nice to meet you. And we will meet again, soon." He bent and brought my hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss.

A grunt came from the man behind us, and Simon's mischievous eyes met his brothers.

"I am sorry, Brother. But I couldn't help myself." Simon said.

"If you get your own wife you can do that to her." The other man grumbled.

"Ah yes, I suppose that's true." Simon agreed, walking away, waving behind him.

The two of us stood there, awkwardly. I turned away. I didn't think I would meet him so soon, and frankly, I didn't want to. My eyes searched for anyone I knew, Daniel or Natalie maybe. But no one appeared to help and I wrung my fingers together.

"Are you going to follow me or just stand there?" his gruff voice carried to me.

I frowned.

"In case you haven't noticed asshole, I'm in front of you. You kind of have to be ahead of me to lead me." I hissed.

God, give me strength.

Hot fingers wrapped around my wrists, and I gasped. I tried to paw his hands off, not liking his tan skin against my pale wrist. His grasp tightened, and a whimper escaped my throat. He brought his face in front of mine, but I closed my eyes, tight.

"Look at me." He growled.

I shook my head. "Get lost."

"Listen here, Saunders. If you think I'm happy about our Fathers 'arrangement', you'd be wrong. I did not ask for this marriage, and I did not want this marriage. So don't be think you are the only one angry. But while you live under my house, as my wife, you will treat me with respect as I will do to you." He said through his teeth.

"Ha. I don't have to do anything you say, Souza." I countered. He pulled me in closer.

"I could always make you." He threatened.

I was silent before I said, "I could always kill you."

My wrist was released, and he took a step back to look at me, at least I think so, my eyes were still closed.

"Saunders, I offer an idea. You stay out of my way; I will stay out of yours. We will have dinner together to practice out act as a married couple, for when guests come over and we will share a bed due to the fact my help is already moving your things there. You will join me at events and will convince others we are happy, to not bring trouble to our Fathers, and to not disgrace any of our families names. But inside these walls we will do our own thing." He finished.

"Alex will show you around. I will see you at dinner." He said, and I heard him walk away. I opened my eyes, seeing him, well, the back of him, leaving me there while his butler came to my side.

Before his butler made his whole way to me, I glared at the direction Derek walked away in and mumbled, "Asshole."


End file.
